A Thin Line
by BellalRose
Summary: It had started as a burning hatred from my very core I hated him, each and every molecule in my body was designed to hate him. i hated everything he stood for, everything he was. I hated him with everything that I was. But I guess there really is a fine line between love and hate. oneshot.


**I wrote this when listening to evanescence – my immortal**

I stood there my a gape as I watched her fall, in the middle of the other lifeless bodies and chaos I watched as a red light streamed towards her. She caught my eye just before it hit and smiled then her body convulsed and fell. My vision blurred, turning from the horror to a red, I thought at first I had passed out, but then I felt my feet move, running, sprinting towards her. It was only as I approached I realised I had been cursing death eaters on my way, clearing a path toward her. Someone stepped in front on me and blocked her from my view.

"Really son, you need to realise she's not worth your time or effort, how many times do I have to tell you"

"Yes Draco, she's nothing more than a filthy mudblo-"

My aunt didn't have time even finish the word that burned me now just as much as it had her , in my anger I hadn't even realised it was the killing curse I had sent in my aunts direction, she was too shocked to deflect it, it hit her straight in the chest,her face now stuck in a permanent mask of shock. The red mask over my eyes didn't falter, it didn't move or change, my anger remained my desperation to reach her remained, as I turned my eyes towards the man that had given me life.

"That was a regrettable mistake Draco, your mother will be most upset"

"Move."

"tsk tsk tsk Draco, manners don't cost a thing, especially to your elders." My father replied in his always snobby tone.

My frustration built the need to be next to her clawed up my throat, I could barely breathe or focus on anything other than her.

"I'm done being polite father"

He reached for his wand but I quickly raised mine and disarmed and bound him leaving him lying on the floor, as I walked past him I knelt down to whisper to him.

"If she is dead father, you won't have to worry about people being impolite for much longer."

Then the need to be with her clawed inside my chest once again, the utter and complete desperate need to hold her and I once again took up my run towards her.

When I finally reached her after what felt like hours of running I knelt down and turned her over and leant her head on my chest.

"Hermione, mione. Granger!"

Her eyes fluttered weakly, and a smile graced her lips, before she started to cough a deep rasping cough.

"Hey there"

I rolled my eyes at her causal response. I watched as a drop of water landed on her cheek and slowly started to trail down her face and then another and another as it slowly started to rain.

"You stupid witch, why can't you ever be careful" I whispered to her and I took in her bruised and battered body. My examination was interrupted as her frame was racked with another round of coughs, this time I noticed the blood drip onto her lips. My heart stank and my stomach dropped, everything that made me turned to ice and stone as I watched the blood drip down her chin.

"Draco, I just wanted to…just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what you idiot?"

"Well I never apologised properly for punching you in third year, even though you deserved it"

And then with that comment a smirk graced her blood glanced lips.

"And I just wanted you to know, that I always loved you, I just never realised how thin the line between love and hate really was, and I'm so sorry we wasted all that time hating each other, I am so sorry,"

Tears formed in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks, blending in with the still falling rain that was slowly soaking me and her. Suddenly my anger peaked again when I realised what she was saying.

"No! Don't you dare do that, don't you say your goodbyes, don't you dare, you can't leave me Hermione you can't, fight, stay with me I can't do this without you"

"Of course you can you're a Malfoy" she chuckled lowly before coughing once more.

"No, not anymore I don't want to be anything, nothing if you're not it with me. I don't want to be me I want to be us. Please don't leave me"

Her breath heaved again and started to rasp more heavily as if a weight pressed down on her chest, slowly getting heavier and heavier. She raised a hand to my cheek, gently cupping my face, I pushed my face into her palm, I turned my head into her hand and placed a kiss into the palm. She smiled up to me, as I watched her eyes, unfocus then focus. I smoothed her hair back from her face and leaned into pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Please Hermione, don't go"

"I can't help it Draco, I'm so cold"

I barely noticed the rain anymore, I didn't notice the cold, I didn't notice the wind or the sound of fighting in the distance, I didn't notice potter, Ginny and weasel standing behind us, all I could see was her, her stupid curly hair that always annoyed me, her eyes that always lit up in lessons, the lips that had put breath back into my lifeless shell of a body, her smile that her woken something inside me. All that she was and she was everything. I rocked her against my chest as she wrapped a loose arm round my neck; I buried my face into her hair and took a deep breath of the vanilla shampoo that I loved.

"Draco" she whispered

I leaned my forehead against hers as rain splattered between us

"What love?" I replied, dreading what she was going to say

"Don't give up, don't let yourself waste away, fight for the life we wanted, eventually we'll have it, someday we'll get it, together. But now, I want you to promise me you're not going to give up. "

I looked into her eyes, trying to read her, they held no fear for death just fear for me, remorse for not being able to give me the life I wanted. Stupid unselfish witch I thought in my head.

"you can't ask that, you can't ask me to be fine, I'll always miss you I will always ache for something, there'll always be half of me gone, too far away for me to reach, you can't ask me to carry on without you. Damn it you can't ask me to just let you go!"

"Draco…"she started

"No damn it, don't you realise you go, I go with you, maybe not physically but mentally, emotionally, I can't look at this world in the same way. I won't I live a life meant for two by myself. I can't."

"Please Draco, please try for me" another set of horrible deep chesty coughs racked her body and shook her small, delicate frame and more blood graced her lips. My anger disappeared and I was once again focused on her, her face pale, her lips slowly turning blue underneath the blood, her eyes gleaming with tears but as bright as shining as ever.

"ok, fine love, I'll try. For you. I'd do anything"

She smiled once more at me.

"I love you, always have, and always will Draco"

My chest collapsed, my heart shattered and my mind was filled with her as I pressed my lips to hers one last time, I forced all my emotions into that last embrace, everything I had into these final seconds. I pulled back to look into her bright big brown eyes.

"I love you with everything that I have, with everything that I am."

And then I watched as her eyes slowly unfocused then closed, and her chest rose one last time, and then stilled. I cradled her to my chest as my tears finally broke and I rocked her back and forth as the rain fell down. My mind lost all sense of time, my body registered nothing except the utter and desperate loneliness that settled into my chest that I knew would never leave, never get easier to carry.

It might have been seconds, minutes or hours when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I pulled my head up from her hair to see harry stood over me with tears on his face. It was then it truly hit me what I'd lost, what was gone and what I'd never have back. And it was then that I realised how much Hermione Jean Granger had got under my skin, how fast and hard she buried her way into my life and how, now she was gone. And it was then that I finally understood the saying, there's a thin line between love and hate.


End file.
